New Bonds Forged Through Friendship
by DoriDragon627
Summary: Follow Ian as he deals with waking up in a strange land the slightest clue as to who he is HiE fic Rated-M for blood and language.


_**Chapter one: The arrival**_

_"HELLLO EVERYPONY!"_

_Ian- "pinkie pie you're so crazy. Any who lets get started."_

_this is my first time writing a fanfic (and an HiE at that) so do please tell me how it is AND BE BRUTALLY HONEST!_

_Pinkie- "now who's going off topic?"_

_Ian- "oh hush silly filly."_

_Pinkie- giggles, "Hey waitaminute."_

_Ian- "To late, starting!"_

_I do not own my little pony in any way shape or form_

Hey everypony this is my attempt at a fanfic so feel free to rate and review as harsh ( or nice if you really like it) as possible.

The skies of Equestria, just as the sun was rising and over the horizon washing all it encompassed in warmth and the last of Princess Luna's stars were leaving the heavans. A bright light appeared from nowhere followed by a booming sound. A figure could be seen falling rapidly from the now dimming light; Something not from this land.

The strange being opened his eyes to see the rapidly approaching forest below.

"THIS SU-!" He was interrupted by his face impacting the ground, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile in Ponyville a purple unicorn with a sapphire blue mane with and a rose streak going down it was up to see her teacher raise the sun when she noticed the bright light. "What could that have been? Looks like it landed in the Everfree forest." "I should report this to the princess" decided Twilight.

TwilightSparkle proceeded to wake up her assistant know as Spike the Dragon

"What's wrong twilight?" replied a Spike as he arose from his slumber

"I saw a bright flash of light over the Everfree forest."

"Maybe you're just seeing the sun rise and confusing it for something else Twilight"

"Spike I know what I saw. Now we have to senda letter to princess Celestia!"

Spike retrieved the quill and paper and returned to Twilight

Twilight began narrating her letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to you about a strange flash of light I have seen above the Everfree forest. I believe that this is worthy of investigation and I would like to take my friends to investigate it. Unless you believe it would be safer to send your guards instead. I eagerly await your reply. Your faithful student TwilightSparkle."

Spike finished writing and in a flash of green flame the letter had been sent. "Good, now all we have to do is wait for her response."

"Don't worry Twilight, princess Celestia always replies as fast as she can."

True to Spikes words a letter was soon burped up by the baby dragon

"Good the letter's arrived." Said Twilight

"Dear TwilightSparkle. I have received your letter and have you may go to investigate but take the Elements of Harmony with you just to be safe. We know nothing about the origin of this light so it's better to assume that it isn't safe. Good luck my trusted student."

TwilightSparkle understood what she had to do and told Spike to go and ask the other elements to meet back at the library. Spike ran out to gather the rest of the Elements of harmony while Twilight retrieved the Magical artifacts from their display and awaited her friends.

_**Meanwhile in the Everfree forest**_

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH!"

Ian roared out as he attempted to lift himself from the crater and began to feel the pain from his impact.

_**Back at Golden Oaks Library**_

"I'm glad you girls could get here so quickly on such short notice." Twilight said to her friends as she quickly explained the situation regarding the flash of light and her letter to her friends.

"Shucks sugarcube y'all know we wouldn't ah let you go on your own." Said an orange pony known to all as Applejack

"Yeah." Said the cyan pegasus called Rainbowdash

"Yes darling, you needn't worry. Once Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie show up we can leave immediately." Said the white famous fashionista with the purple mane regarded as Rarity.

After a short amount of time passed the yellow pegasus known as Fluttershy walked in followed by a hyper active pink pony.

"Sorry we're late twilight, Fluttershy needed help with one of her squirrels."

Twilight explained the situation to all of her friends and they set out for the Everfree forest.

"Twilight are you sure it was in the dark spooky forest and not in the bright open clearing over there?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry Fluttershy; there isn't a thing in this forest that can take me down." Rainbow said as boldly as she could.

"Focus girls, we don't know what that light could've done to anything in here so stay sharp."

"Well whatever it is Twilight I hope we find it soon. I don't like being around all this icky mud." Rarity said.

The Elements kept walking till they reached the clearing Twilight had seen the light over.

"Okay girls this is it. Look around for anything out of the norm and be careful." "Right!" They all responded.

Ian had managed to crawl away from the crater and into the forest. His arm was broken and riddled with cuts. His head had blood coming down the front blinding one of his eyes. "How the hell did I end up here, last thing I remember is…" He stopped talking upon noticing that he didn't remember anything but his own name. "Okay girls this is it." Ian ears caught the faint sound of speaking and he immediately tried to stand but fell down. He looked at his legs to notice that one was twisted backwards and the other had the bone jutting out through the flesh. All he could manage to do was stay hidden from whatever it was that was talking.

The 6 ponies stood around the crater

"EEEEEK" Screamed Fluttershy

"Fluttershy what's wrong?" asked Rainbow.

"T-T-THEIR'S BLOOD OVER HERE. WHAT IF SOME ANIMAL GOT HURT!" Fluttershy was flying around franticly until Rainbow tackled her.

"FLUTTERSHY RELAX!"

"B-but Rainbowdash what"

"Everypony the blood trails off into the forest. If we follow it we'll find whatever it is that's hurt."

"What do you mean sugarcube?"

"Well we're not sure if whatever it is that got hurt is an animal or something put here by that flashing light."Said Twilight.

"Darling are you saying that something could've come here through the light?"

"Exactly that Rarity"

The Elements started to follow the trail into the woods."

Ian had propped himself up against a tree. The blood loss taking its toll on him. He turned towards the sound of twigs breaking as he had seen multicolored ponies

"Hey! Everypony over here!" the Elements gathered around the strange creature.

The next sound anypony heard was the booming shriek from Fluttershy

"Oh my goodness. We need to get it to a hospital right away!"

"I agree. Applejack can you carry it?"

"O'course I can."

Twilight levitated the odd creature onto Applejack and together they all ran back to Ponyville and straight for the hospital.

That's the end of the first chapter. This is my first time writing so let me know how I did, till next time!

**Thanks to my editor manny!**


End file.
